The Ugly Truth Will Soon Come
by Desstrio
Summary: Slade is going to force his daughter to do his bidding, but first, a small request.


"No, no this isn't okay. Please, please leave!" I beg, I've resorted to begging? How low.

I'm low? No, he's low. Cornering his own daughter, threatening her with her life if she doesn't obey. Why would I obey? All he wants is for me to do evil, I have an ally with the Titans, all I really matter for.

He'd never want me for "just a daughter." He's too evil for that, he has no real sole. Using his own daughter, for his own game.

"Now why would I do that?" His deep voice echos, sounding like a memory. "After all, you are my daughter. So I feel I can do...whatever I please." He walks closer, and closer. Cornering me, his face so close to mine, it makes my face heat.

He takes out a remote, "No." Is all I can breath out, he nods his head, slowly. Making his fingers dance around the button, touching it, but not pushing it. Making my heart pump, faster, and faster. Making me gasp repeatedly

"No, stop! Please, I'll do anything!" Why did I say that? How could I be so stupid!

"Anything, you say? Well, that's more like it..." He stands straight, and walks away. Pausing after about a few feet, his hands behind his back. "This could be big Jewel, this could be exactly what I've been waiting for. You do realize, this could mean you and I, father, and daughter, working side by side. It's, revolutionary! We could easily rule this world," he turns to me sharply. "Side by side."

I can't work with him, he's evil. I am not evil, I do not know how to stress that enough! I am apart of the Teen Titans, I fight crime, I do away with evil. I was always destined for evil things, but I choose not to take it. I've always chosen to be good.

"Me, evil?" Those words don't mix. They never have and or will.

"Yes, my child. From this moment forward, you will further bend to my every will." Even more so? I didn't think it possible.

"More so then I do now?" Mock in my voice.

"Now, attitude like that will learn to cease. Won't it?"

"I don't have to take anything from you. You maybe my father, but not my master." Maybe I should learn to keep my mouth shut.

"Well, that will soon change. Oh I just can't wait to see the look on Beast Boy's face when you tell him! I imagine it would something like...like yours does now." I sense an evil grin come from under his mask.

"Te-tell him? Why would I have to do that?" I'm stuttering, probably what he wants. Fear.

"More fun for me. Now, run along, you're free for another day." He bats his hand to the side, and a door appears and opens.

I burst for the door, running as fast as my bare feet can take me. The cold metal pierces my skin, making me yelp every however many steps. I hear no sole behind me, which doesn't mean anything. I dare not look back to check, for someone could appear in front of me. That's just the kind of mad house this place is. You never know what's going to happen next, someone could be following you, or waiting for you. That's just the kind of danger you may run into.

I reach the departure door, of coarse I know where it is, I used to live here. Though it was a long time ago, this specific time I remember very well.

The door leads away to the rooftop, exposing the fresh air and dark night sky. Looking as if it's been splattered white with the bristles of a toothbrush. Alone on an ocean, on some sort of station. I picture a disc of air under me, lifting me up and away from this dreaded place.

They'll want to know where I was, I didn't tell them where I was going. I just, left. They'll be worried, by they of coarse I mean the Titans. I wouldn't be talking about anyone else. Not Jericho, he's to far away, no...not my brother.

I wonder if anyone else really cares, about what happens to me. I know the Titans care, and I know Jericho would care, but who else? My so called aunt? I don't think so, highly unlikely, and no. Mandy, my cousin, probably. Only because they'll be no one to play barbies with. So, that's about it for people who care about me.

Unless you counted Slade, which doesn't even count as a whole, more like, a fraction. All he needs me for is to be his slave, to do his evil for him. I sense a pattern in his evil. First Robin, then...whoever that was...then me. Why can't he just do it himself? Why is he so lazy? Why can't he just leave one of his secret lairs occasionally, and do bad by himself? I suppose he would be good at it, he's so good at doing bad when we confront him. Why should it be different? I don't know, maybe I think too much. I suppose I do.

I also wonder how this will all blow over when I tell everyone I'm leaving them to be evil. Probably not as well as I think it will. I'll be leaving my second home, filed with everyone I care for. It can't be just a simple, "Bye," then a walk out the door. No, I fear their maybe some hesitation.

Yet will I even go through with it? Do I even have the strength? Maybe I won't say anything to them, maybe, I will pretend it never happened. What will that hold in store? Possibly my purple state...my state where I am taken over, physically, by Slade. He can control it, and start it whenever he pleases. What a great power, don't you think? I don't.

Funny how all this is in my head, yet it sounds as though I'm projecting it. I guess that's just how I am...odd enough I've grown used to it. Everyone else has too.

I grow closer to the Tower, so close I can see it, I grow wary at the sight. I decide not to tell them. Yes, the worst is in store, but I choose to ignore it. Yes, it will hurt, yes, it could cause danger. Nevertheless, it won't hurt as much as the pain from leaving my friends. Nothing could compare to that.

I land on the roof, it's been a long ride. I hope no one hears me walk the halls, or above their heads, that would be a dead give away.

So I keep quiet, and return to my quarters.


End file.
